You are my Soul
by lore-anime
Summary: Serie de One shots SoulxMaka y quizá un poco de otras parejitas... Cap 4ºPanic!
1. Dulce

**1.- Dulce**

**Hola!! ^^ He regresado con un nuevo fic, ahora de Soul Eater… que realmente me ha cautivado, me encanta esta serie *0* -baba-**

**:3 Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió en una clase de Psicología en la que estaba muy antojada y debía estar poniendo atención… pero no xD.**

**Eso, espero lo disfruten **

**Declaimer****: Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, no pretendo lucrar con esta historia ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago por diversión y amor a Soul xD. **

**Advertencias****: (?) No hay nada que temer… solo unos SoulxMaka **

Aquella mañana, todo indicaba que aquel día sería uno como cualquier otro en "Death City", el sol brillaba con una macabra sonrisa y el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, anunciando la llegada de la colorida primavera.

En un pequeño departamento del sector, un chico de cabello blanco veía la tele con una aparente expresión de desgano. Estaba literalmente tirado en el sofá del living vestido con bermudas beige y polera blanca, viendo lo que parecía ser un programa sobre "la vida de las estrellas de rap", verdaderamente él no lo sabía… y poco le importaba… a pesar de tener sus ojos puestos en la Tv, tanto su mente como sus oídos estaban puestos en otro sector de la casa. En la cocina para ser exactos, ¿pero por qué?, la respuesta a esta interrogante tenía origen en lo sucedido el día anterior.

ºººººººººººººººº

Era un día viernes, normal para cualquiera, pero no para un grupo importante de alumnos del Shibusen que se agolpaba frente a una extensa lista en la que se imponían una fila con nombres y otra con números que iban en orden ascendente.

-Hey, Maka- La chica volteó ante el llamado para ver los rojos ojos de su arma- ¿ya viste los resultados?-

-No, estoy esperando que se desocupe el sector un poco, hay mucha gente aun-

-Je, no te preocupes tontilla- le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro- que debes haber sacado nuevamente el primer puesto de la escuela… a estas alturas ya debes ser una leyenda local- La castaña le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa- ahora lo que debemos ver es mi nota ¿no?, recuerda lo que me prometiste si mejoraba mis calificaciones-

-Lo sé, no necesitas recordármelo- La técnico iba a agregar algo pero de un momento a otro un chico se paró frente a ella desafiante-

-Buen trabajo Albarn-

-¿Ox-kun?- Soul instintivamente se puso a la defensiva en caso de que pasara algo, no permitiría que nadie le tocara un pelo a su técnico-

-Tranquilo Soul- El aludido frunció el entrecejo- solo vengo a felicitar a Maka- Ambos chicos pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver como el cerebrito extendía su mano ante la felicitada- otra vez me superaste en los exámenes, pero créeme que la próxima vez no será igual-

-Eso lo veremos- La de ojos claros le estrechó la mano con una expresión terrorífica a juicio de los presentes. Sin duda en nada simpatizaban.-

Y sin más preámbulos Ox-kun emprendió su retirada con un notorio mal humor. El albino no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada con algo de enojo, si molestaba nuevamente a Maka no viviría para contarlo, eso lo aseguraba. Luego de perderle el rastro al chico de lentes, y casi por inercia, volvió su mirada hacia la castaña que, para su sorpresa, tenía mueca de que iba a llorar en cualquier momento-

-Otra vez… igual que mamá…- Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron de sus verdes ojos de la emoción- Soul… cada vez estoy más cerca…-

Evans se maldijo por no poder frenar sus impulsos a tiempo y evitar abrazarla tan protectoramente como lo hizo al verla tan indefensa. "Por qué tiene que ser tan tierna" pensó al momento de sentir el calido cuerpo de la castaña entre sus brazos… rozar su suave cabello, respirar su aroma… pero él sabía, eso no estaba bien.

Juntó fuerzas para separarse de la chica, muy a su pesar, pero estaban en un lugar público y sus amigos no tardarían en llegar. Simplemente no podía permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, ni ahora, ni nunca.

- Felicitaciones… Maka- Esbozó junto con una sonrisa el chico- lo volviste a lograr-

- Jejejejeeje, gracias- La chica sintió su rostro hervir por el sorpresivo abrazo y las felicitaciones, sin entender mucho que le estaba pasando. Mas, le intentó restar importancia y dio media vuelta en su propio eje para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la gran lista, le tomó la mano a su arma y sin preguntar lo jaló para atraerlo- vamos a ver que tal te fue-

El chico asintió y se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia alguna, si podía llevarla de la mano poco le importaba a donde lo llevara, él iría sin pensarlo dos veces. Sonrió para si… cada día estaba más loco por ella.

ººººººººººººººº

-Puesto 53… Mejoré bastante- Repitió el de ojos rojos inconcientemente al momento que movía incesante su pie derecho, en lo que parecía un "Tic" nervioso. Sin duda esperar siempre fue una de las cosas que siempre odió… pero lo de ahora era una verdadera tortura… –_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_- Su estomago volvió a rugir sonoramente a falta de alimento…

Quizá debió escuchar a su técnico cuando le dijo que comiera algo mientras esperaba que terminara de cocinar, pero él, muy orgulloso como para admitir que solo quería comer lo que ella le preparara, siguió su camino hacia la Tv excusándose con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, esperando que la dichosa cajita con imágenes distrajera un poco sus sentidos… claramente sin resultados.

-Arght!- Bufó por lo ía mucha hambre… pero no probaría nada hasta que su amado pastel de chocolate preparado por su pequeña Maka estuviera listo… Ya casi podía saborearlo, tan dulce y empalagoso, como solo Maka los preparaba y como a él le gustaban tanto.

-Listo- Se oyó decir no muy lejos de la sala en la que se hallaba Soul, paralizando al acto su inquieto pie y tensando sus músculos de golpe por la emoción-

-¿Voy?- Intentó no sonar muy ansioso ni hambriento-

-NO, tu quédate ahí- La voz de la chica sonaba feliz desde la cocina, seguro debió haber quedado muy bueno para que estuviera de tan buen humor-

El chico intentó disimular su gran sonrisa sin mucho éxito, se sentó correctamente en el asiento y puso en su lugar su desordenada polera.

-Aaaaaah!!- Un grito, seguido por un ruido sordo resonó en toda la sala… su corazón se paralizó… el grito era sin duda de la castaña-

Soul se paró lo más velozmente que pudo, temiendo una tragedia, se sintió sudar frío, si algo le pasaba a la técnico él nunca se lo perdonaría por no haber estado ahí, con ella.

-MAKA, ESTAS BI…- Su maniobra se frenó de golpe al ver lo sucedido… dejándolo inmovilizado-

-Auch…- la chica se frotó la cabeza algo adolorida para luego notar lo que había pasado…-Nooo… el pastel- la sala estaba toda regada de trozos de torta de chocolate… en las paredes, los muebles, el suelo… en ella- Soul lo lamento… yo…- Levantó la mirada apenada por haber destruido en un segundo su premio, solo para notar la extraña mueca que el chico le dedicaba… sintió sus cara arder de vergüenza e instintivamente bajó su corta falda a cuadrillé rojo lo más que pudo, ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando su guadaña?- S…¿Soul?-

El aludido se quedó estático unos segundos más, aun perplejo por lo que sus ojos veían… ¿tan hambriento estaba que ahora alucinaba con su técnico cubierta con chocolate?¿o solo su mente estaba jugando con su pobre corazón enamorado?... Porque, según su lógica, lo que estaba viendo no tenía cabida en la realidad…

Su "alucinación" lo volvió a llamar por su nombre mientras un trozo del pastel caía lentamente desde su mejilla hasta su cuello… demasiado tentador para resistirse… y más si solo se trataba de una mala pasada de su mente…

El albino la miró penetrantemente, la chica se ruborizó más al ver como el de rojos ojos se le acercaba lentamente con una cara que jamás había visto en su rostro… -De hambre- susurró para si misma estando en la misma posición que en la que había quedado tras el pequeño accidente. No quiso moverse hasta entender que es lo que pretendía Soul…

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse alerta ante la cercanía cada vez más escasa entre ella y su arma… por primera vez en su vida se sentía como "la presa" de algo o alguien.

Por su parte Evans, aun creyéndose en el mejor de sus sueños, decidió hacer lo que siempre quiso, lo que nunca se atrevió por un montón de temores, lo que realmente sentía.

Al llegar al lado de la castaña se agachó apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a la altura de su dulce Maka, pasó su hambrienta lengua sobre sus propios labios y cuidadosamente acercó una de sus manos hasta un trocito de pastel que descansaba sobre el tapado vientre de su técnico, para luego comérselo lentamente, sin quitar por un segundo sus ojos de los de la chica.

-Sabe bien… Maka- La técnico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna tras las aterciopeladas palabras del chico, aun así prefirió no moverse de su posición inicial, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Soul? Y más importante aun ¿por qué le emocionaba tanto ver el desenlace de esa extraña escena?... estaba confundida, muchos sentimientos que no comprendía la invadían de repente… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que la hacía sonrojar cada vez más cuando el de cabello blanco se le acercaba?... se sentía abrumada… - pero…- la castaña lo miró con expectación- …estoy seguro que no más que tú-

Soul posó delicadamente una de sus manos el mentón de la ojiverde mientras paulatinamente acercaba su rostro al de ella. Nuevamente ese agradable olor de su compañera, ahora mezclado con chocolate, lo invadió embriagándolo más…

-Mmmm, me gustas tanto- Y sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho pasó su lengua por un costado del rostro sorprendido de la castaña sacándole parte del chocolate que tenía en ese sector, y además causando en ella un leve quejido además de un cosquilleo extraño en su estomago-

-¿Eso… es verdad?- la chica no se cambió de la posición en la que estaba para evitar mirar los perfectos ojos color sangre de su guadaña-

Evans separó su rostro del de la chica algo perplejo… realmente desde que había probado bocado se sentía algo mejor… más centrado… como si el azúcar le hubiera dado energías antes inexistentes. "Un momento…" un pensamiento le congeló el corazón… "¿Y si lo que estoy viviendo en este momento no es una alucinación?" ¿le había declarado su amor a la castaña sin darse cuenta?... con la mano temblorosa se pellizcó un pómulo, causándole el dolor que ninguna cosa que no fuera la realidad le produciría… sintió su corazón acelerarse aun más… había cavado su propia tumba… y la chica aun esperaba una respuesta.

-…- Sencillamente no estaba preparado para decirlo… y no suponía que lo admitiese nunca, es decir, él y Maka eran como el agua y el aceite, podían estar juntos, pero no mezclarse… y eso sin contar con lo que le respondería ella o las consecuencias para su relación técnico-guadaña que traería una inoportuna declaración… Tragó saliva pesadamente mientras buscaba una salida a todo eso-

-Entiendo- Sin dirigirle directamente su mirada la chica cubierta de chocolate se levantó lentamente con una fuerte opresión en su corazón "¿Acaso deseaba que Soul se me declarase?¿Por eso me duele tanto el pecho?". Mecánicamente se sacudió los trozos de pastel de su cabello y ropa, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación- deja las cosas ahí, yo limpio después-

La lánguida voz de la castaña perforó como un cuchillo su corazón. ¿Había dañado a su pequeña Maka con su silencio?. Exaltado corrió hasta donde estaba ella interponiéndose entre la puerta de la habitación y ella, quedando frente a frente.

-No, no entiendes- Y sin previo aviso la abrazó fuertemente, aferrandose a ella como para no alejarse jamás. Posó su avergonzado rostro sobre el hombro de la chica para decirle, explicarle lo que sentía, pero las palabras temían salir de su boca-

-Soul- Posó una de sus manos sobre el cabello del chico como buscando tranquilizar su tenso cuerpo… Nuevamente "ese algo" cosquilleó su estomago al contacto con su cuerpo… ¿Acaso ese sentimiento es lo que la gente llamaba amor?...-

-¿Qu… qué pasaría si te dijera que quizá… quizá tú me gustas un poquito?- Su cara ardía de vergüenza… sin lugar a dudas esa era la frase menos cool que había osado a esbozar en su vida-

-Yo…- Paró un momento de hablar al sentir una de las manos del chico rozar una de las propias- te diría que…- su pulso se aceleró de solo pensar en decirlo- …lo averiguaras-

-¿Cómo?- Entrelazó nervioso sus dedos con los de la chica que aun tenía fuertemente abrazada-

-…- La respuesta tardó en salir un par de minutos que parecieron eternos para el joven de plateados cabellos-…bésame -la voz de la chica fue casi un susurro, que la dejó al borde del colapso, es decir, ¿realmente lo había dicho?. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento del nerviosismo, y más aun cuando el albino se empezó a separar un poco de su cuerpo para poder verla de frente…-

-Maka…- La aludida cerró avergonzada sus ojos verdosos al ver como el chico acortaba lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros… ¿enserio lo haría?¿enserio Soul la iba a besar?-

Por su parte Evans estaba extasiado por la hermosa visión de la castaña que paresia sonrojarse más a cada centímetro menos de distancia entre sus rostros. Estaba temblando de miedo y emoción, posiblemente esa era la única vez que estaría así con la ojijade, sentía que debía calmarse, pero a menos cercanía sentía que perdía poco a poco más la cordura.

Al haber llegado hasta sus labios el chico los rozó suavemente contra los suyos, eran más suaves de lo que había especulado cada vez que la había espiado dormir, simplemente jamás esperó poder estar alguna vez así con la castaña… era una situación, de un modo u otro un tanto extraña, pero también muy mágica. Maka le apretó un poco la mano ante el contacto, el chico enternecido, la acercó un poco más a su cuerpo tomándola por la delgada cintura y juntó definitivamente sus labios –cosa que causaba un dulce estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de ambos- para luego introducir cuidadosamente su lengua en la boca de su compañera.

En un principio el albino fue especialmente delicado en todos sus actos, no quería espantar a la chica, ni tampoco ser rechazado, realmente temía eso. Pero luego de unos momentos la castaña le empezó a responder el beso tímidamente, jugando aún con pudor con sus lenguas mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más, sorprendiendo a Evans. ¿Significaría que a ella también le pasaban cosas?, intentó anular todo tipo de esperanzas, sabía que entre más arriba se soñara, más fuerte sería el golpe de la realidad.

Luego de unos momentos las bocas del técnico y su guadaña se separaron lentamente, dejando a dos jóvenes algo agitados uno al frente del otro.

-¿Y?- La castaña que aun seguía con el pulso acelerado, miró casi de reojo a quien hace unos momentos la besaba- ¿Descubriste algo?-

-…si…- Apretó un poco el agarre de la mano que aun los mantenía unidos- mi más grande temor se ha hecho realidad…- la chica lo miró expectante- … me gusta la nerd más linda del Shibusen-

-Arght, que tonto eres… - la ojijade le hizo una extraña mueca de desaprobación e intentó separarse del cuerpo de su arma, pero los fuertes brazos de éste la volvieron a aprisionar y atraer hasta si, causando un beso rápido, y fuerte sonrojo por parte de la chica-

- Sabes… creo que de ahora en adelante estudiaré un poco más, así, con mi inteligencia y tu torpeza comeré pastel de Maka más seguido-

Albarn se enfureció como solía hacerlo cada vez que Soul le decía una de sus bromas pesadas… miró de reojo un gran texto de mecánica sobre la mesa, "especial para hacer un Maka-chop" pensó, pero mejor era atacar por donde ahora si podía- por mi no hay problema… MI Soul- y como si nada hubiera pasado emprendió su marcha hacia el lavadero, dejando a un boquiabierto Soul que de ningún modo esperó que su día terminara así…

_**Fin…**_  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Gracias por leer **

**agradezco Reviews!! :3**

**^^, en algunos días subo más One Shots **

**Lore!**


	2. Perfecta

**2.- Perfecta**

**Un Soul's Pov… **

**Ésta vez el shot**** es un poco más corto…**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^, me alegran la existencia y me incitan a seguir escribiendo!! GRACIAS!! **

**Declaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece, ya todos lo saben. **

ººººººººººººººººººººº

-Vamos Maka, ven a bañarte, el agua está genial- Mientras dirijo mi mirada a un punto opuesto al de tus bellos ojos verdes, veo desinteresado el hermoso paisaje de una no muy poblada playa mientras oigo atentamente cada una de las palabras de Tsubaki intentado convencerte de que vallas con ella-

-No te preocupes por mi Tsubaki- chan, ve con Patty y Lys a bañarte, yo iré luego- Es tan obvio el tono de tristeza de tus palabras que me hacen estremecer, ya me parecía raro de por si que no estuvieras chapoteando y gritando por la costa del océano, pero ahora lo corroboro… te sucede algo… y yo no sé que es…, mientras cráneo la bendita forma de hacerte soltar la verdad veo como la chica de cabellos negros se aleja no muy convencida luego de insistirte por largo tiempo, para luego cambiar su inicial trayecto hacia donde de encontraba una cajita con utensilios de primeros auxilios. No pude evitar sonreir, ese tonto de Black Star nuevamente estaba haciendo de las suyas-

-YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Como el mejor de los surfistas el chico del tatuaje de estrella pasaba a toda velocidad montando una enorme ola- MIRENME!!! SOY EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERÓ A LA NATURALEZAAAAAAAAA!!!-

-BLACK STAR!!! PORFAVOR TEN CUIDADO!!- Jejejeje pobre Tsubaki, siempre que pasan estas cosas pareciera que le va a dar un ataque… ¿no se aburrirá de estar siempre tan atenta del revoltoso de Black Star?... me reprocho mentalmente, creo que ambos somos el más claro ejemplo de que uno no elije de quien enamorarse… ¿o no mi pequeña Maka?-

- Ufff… que calor- Dices pesadamente tras de mi, yo volteo mi cabeza instintivamente para notar tus rosadas mejillas mientras te abanicas con una mano… logrando una brisa tan leve que apenas si remueve un par de cabellos de tu rostro… realmente hace mucho calor… y eso que estamos a la sombra de un quitasol-

-Si tienes tanto calor ¿Por qué no te sacas esa casaca tan grande que llevas puesta?- Digo intentando sonar distraído, de verdad que he estado con la misma duda desde que llegamos a esta pequeña playa, es decir, todas las chicas andan en bikinis y nosotros (los hombres) en shorts de baño, el sol esta cocinando todo lo que está a su paso Y TÚ CUBIERTA!... obviamente solo lo pienso, me avergüenza que notes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti-

-Yo…- Te sonrojas más, es evidente que me ocultas algo… grrrr, que coraje- …no… no es nada…-

-¿!NADA!?- Me miras sorprendida, parece que subí mucho la voz, los chicos se me quedan mirando desde sus lugares más cercanos a la orilla del mar para luego volver a sus respectivas actividades- ejem…- solo yo me delato así, soy un tonto- ¿segura que no te pasa algo?-

-…- Bajas la mirada algo apenada logrando que tu flequillo cubra tus hermosos ojos. ARGHT!! Como quisiera abrazarte en estos momentos-

Gateo por sobre la arena para sentarme a tu lado y me apego a ti con la excusa de que hablemos en secreto. Me alegro que los chicos se encuentren concentrados en sus extrañas tareas para poder tenerte solo para mí.

-¿Entonces?... ¿me vas a decir?- Te sonrío ampliamente y tú me imitas algo apenada-

-Me da vergüenza- Adorablemente juegas con tus claros cabellos exponiendo tu nerviosismo... y yo muero por besarte-

-¿Entonces puedo adivinar?-

-Está bien… haz lo que quieras- Bajas nuevamente la mirada, yo me quedo pensando en la última frase que mencionaste aumentando infantilmente mi pulso cardiaco-

-No tienes nada abajo- Digo con tono de burla, seguro eso te sube el animo y decides golpearme con un libro sacado de quizá qué dimensión paralela-

-No- Dices fastidiada-… pervertido-

-Jajajaja… entonces… olvidaste rasurarte-

-NO-

-¿Estás en "tus días"?-

- NOOOO… MAKA CHOP- Luego de un estrepitoso golpe caigo semi inconsciente a tu lado con algo en la mano… al abrir los ojos noto que es la casaca con la cual te cubrías, la observo perplejo, seguro la tomé mientras caía… te miro mientras perturbada intentas cubrirte el bañador con tus manos- Maka, lo siento- Me quitas la casaca de las manos y te la pones rápidamente sin dirigirme la mirada-

-Adelante- dices luego de unos momentos de gélido silencio- ¿no te vas a burlar?-

La miro atónito- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Ya lo sabes… a ésto- Dices con la voz quebrada señalándote el pecho-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Que soy plana! ¡La única plana de esta maldita playa!, baka-

-PFFFFFFFFF jajajajajajajaja-

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Uy, parece que si te hice enojar, respiro para calmarme un poco y evitar que me noquees nuevamente-

-Lo siento Maka… ¿eso era lo que te preocupaba?-

Te cruzas de brazos y miras furiosa hacia otro lado evitando nuevamente mi mirada, está de más decir que eso significa que si. Me acerco a ti algo divertido, quito las manos de tu pecho y ágilmente bajo el cierre del enorme abrigo para sacártelo, dejando ver tu delgada figura y tu lindo bikini rosa mientras me miras más sonrojada que antes.

- Baka tú- te sonrío mientras me acerco a tu oído para decirte lo que realmente pienso- Maka… así estas perfecta ¿sabias?-

Tú te me quedas viendo inmóvil unos segundos antes de que te cargue como a una princesita (mientras pateas y gritas como una loca por cierto) y te lleve hasta el mar donde te dejo caer y tú te largues a reír… como tiene que ser.

-Me las pagaras Soul- Dices mientras me lanzas alegremente agua-

-Yo te ayudo jajajajajaja- grita una agitada Patty mientras se acerca para lanzarme agua junto a mi hermosa técnico que parece divertirse y olvidar completamente sus vergüenzas… instintivamente las imito… al parecer serán unos lindos días en la playa… si ella me sonríe estoy seguro que lo serán… -

_**FIN**__**…**_

ºººººººººººººººººº

**Si? Si? No? No? **** x3 **

**Este salió un poco más tiernucho ^^ **

**Agradezco reviews! Gracias por leer (L)**

**Lore! **


	3. Bebida

**3.- Bebida**

**:D Hola mundo!**

**Gracias a todos los que postearon en los capis anteriores, me gusta saber lo que piensan de mis fics y más si les gustan jajajaja ^^ **

**Bueno, este shot debo decir que me encantó como quedó, ya alucino un poco en hacerle segunda parte… pero ya veremos…**

**Espero les guste :D!! **

**ººººººº**

-Ven.. ven… acompáñame… Soul- Y aunque sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para lograr a resistirme a las peticiones de la chica que ahora me arrastraba, internándome en la enorme casa simétricamente arreglada con su tersa mano derecha fuertemente apretada contra la mía…-

-Maka- alegué débilmente…- no sé si deberíamos…- bajé la mirada… realmente me sentía el peor ser existente en este mundo aprovechándome de esa forma de la situación. Y mientras en mi mente había una batalla mortal entre el deber y el querer, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis débiles deseos de parar-

-Ssshhh… que nos pueden descubrir… jejejeje- Su embobada risa y torpes gestos resonaban en mí como la peor de las acusaciones al entender que evidenciaban lo que hasta ese entonces me negaba a creer... Maka estaba ebria.

Mi corazón se aceleraba fuertemente a cada paso que dábamos, yo sabía lo que venía, no era la primera vez que ocurría una escena como esa… y a pesar de que estaba seguro de haber ingerido incluso más alcohol que mi guapa técnico, también sabía que como hace poco ella había empezado a hacerlo, gracias al "buen amigo" de Black Star que la incitó hasta el cansancio (y mi estupidez al pensar que ella no cedería)… e punto es que ella tenía una resistencia mucho menor a la mía en lo que a soportar el alcohol se refería…

-Ven…- Repitió la castaña antes de empujarme sin mucha fuerza hacia el interior de un apartado baño de la casa del festejado para luego cerrarlo con pestillo tras de si-… alfin estamos solos… Soul…- me sonrió dulcemente acercándose tímidamente a mí-

-Tranquila Maka… - retrocedí un par de pasos, mordiendo mi lengua intentando distraerme para no caer rendido a sus pies, yo era su arma y amigo… y había jurado protegerla… y aunque fuera de mi (y con el dolor de mi corazón), lo haría - estás ebria, no sabes lo que haces… ¿por qué no vamos mejor con el resto de los chicos a festejar?- Cerré los ojos invocando mi cordura. No podía seguir viendo sus hermosos ojos color jade… ¿por qué solo con alcohol se tenía que poner así conmigo?¿Por qué era yo a quien buscaba en esos momentos?... mi estomago cosquilleaba al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío mientras sus manos jugueteaban con mi plateado cabello… se sentía tan bien tenerla así… aunque fuera en esas circunstancias y con mi conciencia carcomiéndome por dentro, me sentía en el cielo-

-¿No quieres besarme hoy, Soul?- Abrí los ojos precipitadamente solo para encontrarme con su bello rostro a pocos centímetros del mío-

-No juegues conmigo - Le corrí el rostro aparentando frialdad… ah, como me dolía hacer eso… pero más me dolía que solo me utilizara como un juguete para luego no recordar nada de lo ocurrido entre los dos… la amo demasiado para evitar que eso me afecte-

-¿Seguro no quieres que juguemos?- Lentamente se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la blusa que traía puesta… y yo morí por dentro… una fina gota de sangre bajó por una de mis fosas nasales delatándome… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH COMO LA DESEABA MALDITASEA… era oficial, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría urgente-

-Déjalo, solo lo haces por que estás pasada de copas- Volví a morder mi lengua, de verdad que moría por besarla apasionadamente, tocar su aterciopelada piel, morderla con dulzura… pero debía terminar con esa mentira ahí y ahora… por los dos…

…bello discurso mental, lo sé, pero no contaba con que su mano colisionara fuertemente contra mi mejilla de tal modo casi rotando en 90º grados mi rostro- PERO QUÉ DEM…- Bravo Soul, ahora la hiciste llorar-

-No me crees lo suficientemente genial para ti no, ¿es eso?, ¿o crees que me regalo así a cualquier hombre que se me cruce por delante mío?- la tristeza y firmeza de sus ojos me dejó en claro lo que sentía, dejándome unos momentos en shock… como no lo noté antes…- ¿no te gustó cuando te besé la otra vez?¿no?... Soul yo… _*snif _…¿qué debo hacer para llamar tu atención?... ¿por qué no te gusto?...- y rompiste a llorar como nunca-

-Tranquila boba… no es eso- en cierto modo me sentí un poco más tranquilo en abrirle mi corazón al haber ella dado el primer paso en expresar su verdadero sentir… ya que si bien ambos estábamos bebidos, sé distinguir sus verdades de tus mentiras… la conozco demasiado para no notarlo- Maka escúchame- le quité un par de lagrimas de sus rosadas mejillas mientras me miraba con sus ojos brillantes- no es nada de lo que dijiste antes… y no digas cosas tan tontas como que no eres suficientemente genial… eres tan cool que cualquier persona con un mínimo de inteligencia querría estar contigo… es solo que me duele que las cosas sucedan así y no sé cuánto de esto es verdad… además que luego no recuerdes nada de lo que pasa y yo…-

-Si lo recuerdo- Bajaste la mirada apenada y algo furiosa-

-¿Qué?- Me sentí sonrojar como nunca- ¿osea que si recordabas TODO lo que pasó esa noche y no me dijiste nada?-

-No me regañes- un adorable puchero de tu parte- es que me dio vergüenza admitir que sí lo recordaba y más aun si yo fui la que empezó todo eso…-

-¿Entonces eres conciente de lo que has estado haciendo bebida?-

-Deja de mirarme así… la idea fue de Black Star, él me dijo que con alcohol me costaría menos acercarme a ti… y de una forma u otra fue verdad… Arght… que vergüenza Soul, me siento como la peor escoria por haberte hecho sentir así… lo siento-

-¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste todo esto por mí?- La castaña asintió débilmente sin dirigirme la mirada del nerviosismo. Sonreí aliviado y más feliz de lo que recuerdo haber estado alguna vez en mi vida al saber la verdad…-

Miré de reojo el seguro de la puerta y decidí que aquella noche se quedaría así… me acerqué a mi distraída técnico y la abrasé para luego apoderarme de sus deseados labios casi al instante…

-No es necesario que bebas más, tú también me gustas… Maka- Alcancé a decir antes de volver a besarla dulcemente, mientas me juraba mentalmente no separarme de ella ni esa, noche ni nunca… -

**Fin **

**ººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Aunque sea egocéntrico (¬//¬) me dedico el capi por cumplir hace poquito un añito más… cada vez me hago más anciana xD! 19! UF!**

**Como siempre agradezco comentarios! *___* (su review es mi paga xD)**

**Nos leemos**

**Lore! **


	4. Panic!

**4.- Panic!**

**Tanto tiempo sin parecerme! xD Por eso hice one-shots, para no tener a nadie esperando jejejeje. Espero disfruten esta historia, la tenia en mi pc hace mucho, pero ahora la edité un poco**** para subirla… **

**Felices fiestas a todos y gracias por leer ^^** _**  
**_

_**Maka's Pov**_

**ºººººººººººººººººººº**

-¡Nya!, Maka, me voy a trabajar…- Escuché no muy lejos mío, mas no presté atención, estaba tan absorta en mis propios pensamientos que poco me importaba lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior-

-Ya- Respondí por inercia-

-Maka-chan, deja esa ventana quieres…- sentí caer sobre mis piernas una frazada… la miré algo confundida y caí en cuenta que había oscurecido… no quise ni pensar todo el rato que había estado mirando hacia fuera… malgastando mi valioso tiempo de estudio- ya solo faltan unos días para que regrese tu príncipe…- la chica de violetas cabellos se me acercó aun más con mirada picara- ¿lo extrañas mucho no es así?-

-Deja de decir estupideces Blair…- la alejé de mi rostro avergonzada- y ya vete, que se te hace tarde-

-Jajajaaja está bien, pero no te enojes ¡Nya!- dijo mientras se alejaba camino a la puerta -no es necesario disimular… esta brujita todo lo sabe, Nya- y volviendo a su forma de gato emprendió su huida de la casa-

Una vez sola bajé la mirada derrotada… sentía mi cuerpo lánguido y mi alma vacía…¿tanto necesitaba a Soul para seguir?... el solo pensarlo me crispaba los nervios, seguro él estaba divirtiéndose junto a las demás armas en el campamento, después de todo el era muy cool para aburrirse en ese tipo de cosas.

Le dediqué una fugaz mirada a la ventana que daba hacia la calle, esperando infantilmente ver al alvino, quien sabía que no aparecería hasta dentro de un tiempo más…

-Maldito Stein…- Murmuré irritada mientras cerraba fuertemente las cortinas de dicha ventana- solo a él se le ocurre hacer un maldito campamento intensivo para armas… y llevarse de mi lado a… a ese tonto- caminé pesadamente, pateando con furia todo lo que se interponía en mi camino por cierto, hasta el baño dispuesta a darme una larga ducha para ver si lograba pensar en algo que no tuviera que ver con el chico de plateados cabellos y hermosos ojos que me tenía como una estúpida mujer enamorada, que no era… ¿o si?-

Cerré la puerta y luego de desvestirme me metí a la ducha…-¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas para que entender lo muy "apegada" que estoy de él… ARGH! A quién engaño- golpee la pared con mi puño apretado- …esto que siento es más que amistad… hace tiempo que es así… pero ese estúpido… nunca me verá como yo lo veo a él…-

Luego de salir de la ducha y secar parcialmente mi claro, y ahora largo cabello, me dirigí a su habitación y me puse su pijama blanco con algo de molestia hacia su persona… sonreí melancólicamente, olía a él… "huele tan bien… me pregunto qué pensaría Soul si me viera con su pijama… seguro me diría que parezco niño, y me miraría con su típica cara burlona…"mi mueca de molestia al solo imaginarlo molestándome no tardó en aparecer "aunque mis pechos hayan crecido un poco para el nunca dejaré de ser la "planita" de la que tanto se burla… maldito… no puedo seguir así, lo mejor será intentar enterrar mis sentimientos hacia él definitivamente…"

Al cabo de un momento apague la luz y me tendí sobre su cama, cerrando fuertemente los ojos por unos momentos, intentando ordenar tamaño lío en mi cabeza… "¿Por qué él…?"

*Clack*

Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad al instante… ¿lo que había sonado era la puerta principal?... mi corazón latió con rapidez… Blair no tenía llaves de la casa, no las podía traer, su ropa era muy diminuta y simplemente no entraba más que su cuerpo en ella, así que entraba por la pequeña ventana del baño en su forma de gata… de Soul ni hablar, él está lejos ahora, posiblemente siendo torturado por Stein o haciendo burradas con Black Star… lo que dejaba solo una opción… -un ladrón…- dije casi inaudiblemente al momento que empezaba a sudar frío-

Si tan solo Soul estuviera aquí… o si tuviera la fuerza de uno de los chicos… ¿y si intenta hacerme algo?... mierda… qué debo hacer… mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho mientras sentía los pasos avanzar sigilosos por toda la casa…

Miré a mi alrededor… respiré hondo y me puse de pie…debía luchar y proteger la casa, agradecí a Shinigami sama que no hubiera pasado estando en la ducha así todo habría sido más difícil… -ya vera ese malhechor cuando lo atrape…- nadie se metía a la casa de Maka Albarn sin permiso y se salía con la suya… seguro todos se sentirán orgullosos si evito un asalto a la casa estando sola…

Ahora volviendo a al problema… solo necesito algo pero para golpearlo y un poco de suerte... miré a mi alrededor entre la oscuridad intentando distinguir lo que me rodeaba… "qué usaré como arma… mmmm, ¿el mueble?... no, muy pesado… ¿libros?... no, mis Maka- chop solo funcionan con Soul… ¿la cama?... ni pensarlo… la lámpara!", eso era, fuera quien fura, si le rompía la lámpara de cerámica en la cabeza caería inconciente, si no funcionaba, de todas formas algo había aprendido de defensa personal en el Shibusen…

Corrí y saqué la lámpara de la mesita de noche lo más rápido que pude y con el corazón más agitado que nunca me subí al mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Soul…

Esperé unos interminables segundos que el intruso abriera la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba, ya que si no me equivocaba ésta era la única habitación de la casa que no había revisado… sentí mi corazón acelerarse frenéticamente del miedo hasta que el momento llegó… la manilla de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grité antes de plantarle la lámpara en la cabeza al intruso, con tanta fuerza que perdí el equilibrio y terminé cayendo de lleno contra el cuerpo de quien entraba a mi casa sin permiso…

-¡Mierda!- Escuché que decía el chico (si, su voz era masculina) mientras intentaba sostener mis manos que lo golpeaban con toda su fuerza-

-AH MALDITO, TE MATARÉ!!- Pero él era notablemente más fuerte que yo..-

-¡Quédate quieta!- Y aunque me moví con todas mis fuerzas el logró dejarme bajo él prácticamente inmovilizada… sentí algo tibio rozar mi mejilla… ¿era mi propia transpiración?- Maka… ¿qué bicho te picó?-

-¿S…Soul?- Intenté distinguir su silueta entre la oscuridad, y a duras penas lo logré, era él…-… pero cómo, por qué…- Y enmudecí, al "notar" la posición en que estábamos y que yo estaba con su pijama… mi sangre hirvió de vergüenza-

-Me escapé-

-¿Ah?- Dije torpemente volviendo en mi-

-Que me escapé del campamento…- Repitió con fastidio y vergüenza-

-¿Por qué Soul?, ahora Stein te disecará cuando te encuentre-

-No me importa- Soltó lentamente uno de mis brazos y acarició mi acalorada mejilla- estaba preocupado por ti… pero veo que sabes defenderte…- nuevamente algo liquido y tibio recorrió mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. Ese olor me pareció conocido-

-Sangre- Me levanté incorporándome mientras su silueta se tambaleó sobre mi hasta que le sostuve- ¿estas bien?-

-Ahora si…- Pude ver como me sonreías dulcemente en la oscuridad de tu pieza antes de caer desmayado sobre mi-

Te recosté lo más delicadamente que pude en el suelo y encendí la luz. Dejando a la vista unas delgadas líneas de sangre que venían de su cabeza, seguramente por el golpe que te di con la lámpara…-

Me di vuelta para ir a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Oye…- me voltee a verte- ese pijama te queda mejor que a mi- y nuevamente me sonreiste y yo sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza-

-Guarda energías… las necesitarás para cuando Stein te encuentre-

-Te extrañaba- Dijiste seriamente por lo bajo, evitando mi mirada-

Me quedé estática unos momentos intentando asimilar que realmente esas palabras habían salido realmente de tu boca, y lo mejor era que iban dirigidas hacia mi-…yo también- Le dije igualmente despacio antes de ir en busca de las vendas y demases con una gran sonrisa en los labios… quizá la idea del campamento no había sido una tan mala idea después de todo… ya que ambos de una u otra forma terminamos por entender algo… no podemos estar separados mucho tiempo el uno del otro

**FIN****!**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

**De antemano muchas gracias a los que dejan sus Reviews :D**

**Feliz año nuevo! **


End file.
